


Mutually Beneficial

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine’s Day Edition 2017 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin Jason, Elf Tim, Fighting, Flirting, Kidnapping, M/M, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: It should have been an easy contract, but he didn't expect someone to attack him before he could complete it.





	

Jason peeked down the mountain at the small camp set up right below his position for any signs of movement. A few beings were sitting by a fire in the middle of their set up, but Jason couldn’t tell who or what they were from this distance in the dark. He would only be paid to kill the one man he’d been contracted to kill and any extras would mean money out of his own pocket for any destroyed arrows. There was always the option of waiting for them to call it a night so he could sneak into their camp, but he had more lucrative contracts to carry out and waiting wasn’t in his best interest. 

Before he could decide whether to risk the arrows or go in with his sword, the sound of a twig snapping came from behind him. He turned with an arrow already nocked, only for his bow to be knocked out of his hands and sent several feet away from him. Before they could swing at him again with whatever had hit his bow, Jason rolled out of the way of their next attack and back onto his feet. With little preamble, he unsheathed his sword and finally got a chance to get a decent look at his opponent. 

They were much smaller than him-nearly a foot shorter, in fact. He could hardly see them because of the solid black armor they wore, but he could tell they weren’t particularly muscular. Based on the blows they’d dealt so far, they were wiry, yet strong and made up for their lack of immense strength with their agility. The only part of them not covered by armor were their bright blue eyes shining through the holes in the odd helmet they wore. Their head tipped to the side as their eyes narrowed and they tightened their grip on the staff in their hands. 

When he opened his mouth to say something, they moved quickly and brought their staff down hard on his side. His light armor did little to protect him from the force behind the blow, causing the air in his lungs to rush out. He stumbled to the side, barely staying on his feet in the process, and brought his sword up in time to block the next hit. To his frustration, his hold on his sword slackened and the next blow sent his sword skidding along the ground. 

He threw his body in the direction his sword had gone, but couldn’t find it in the darkness and came up empty handed. Upon looking up from his search, he found the being standing over him with their staff raised to land a finishing blow. Why they had followed him and attack him still wasn’t clear to him, yet he knew asking wouldn’t yield any answer. Instead of trying to stand, Jason held up his hands in surrender and waited for them to make their next move. 

The staff came down hard against his head, immediately knocking him out. 

* * *

A throbbing in his head pulled him out of the darkness and he reached a hand up to rub at his head where the pain originated from. To his surprise, he couldn’t get his hand up far enough to reach his head or much of anything really. From what he could tell, his hands were bound tightly behind his back and no amount of wiggling would get them free from their bonds. Not know what else to do, Jason attempted to survey his surroundings, but nothing changed when he opened his eyes. 

“Stopped wriggling.” A melodic voice with a familiar accent that Jason couldn’t quite place when his head was pounding so fiercely echoed off the walls of wherever he was. “You won’t get out of those.” 

“I’m aware. Is the blindfold really necessary?” 

“I couldn’t risk you waking up and seeing where we went.” 

“Obviously, I didn’t.” 

“I can’t trust you.” 

“Who are you?” 

“That’s none of your concern.” 

With a heavy sigh, Jason struggled to sit up with his hands bound behind his back and turned his head in the general direction he thought the being was sitting. “Can I know why you took me? Last time I checked, I didn’t have a bounty on my head. Did I piss someone off?” 

“No, the man I works for is looking for someone to join our little group and he thinks you’re the man for the job.” 

“And what do you think?” 

“I don’t think you’ll fit in. You’re an assassin for hire and you work best alone. I know what happened with that mage and archer you tried to work with.” 

“What can I say? I don’t play well with others.” 

“Never?” The blindfold covering Jason’s eyes disappeared, revealing a gorgeous elf standing over him in the same armor the being that fought him wore. “Not even for a night?” 

“I thought I was too big of a risk to remove that.” 

“Bruce thinks I don’t know he sent me on this mission so I wouldn’t be there to stop them from whatever stupid plan they’ve cooked up.” 

“But you’re not a moron.” 

“No. Not in the slightest, but I am bored and you’re rather handsome.” 

“What if I’m not interested?” 

The elf smirked as he took a step back and began removing the top half of his armor with nimble fingers Jason couldn’t stop watching. A sheer, silvery tunic remained once the armor was removed and Jason had a difficult time not staring at the elf’s beautiful, pale skin detailed with twirling lines of ink. He rolled up the fitted sleeves of the tunic, so there was nothing that could block Jason’s view of his stunning arms. 

“You don’t look uninterested, but maybe I’m wrong.” The elf reached behind his head with both hands, releasing a tumble of silky, black hair that rested at his shoulders. “My eyes must be deceiving me.” 

“I think it’s the other way around.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. There’s no way you’re real. It’s more likely you’re a figment of my imagination. No one’s that perfect.” 

“I’m not perfect. I have my scars. Just as you do.” 

Still unable to move freely, Jason could do nothing except watch as the elf knelt on his knees in front of him. “Is this the part where you free my hands?” 

“I never said anything about that. You’re still a risk. I can’t do that.” 

“Then what is your plan?” 

“Does that mean you’re interested?” 

“How could I not be? You’re very tempting.” 

“Well, then it might surprise you to know not many people think the same.” Jason wouldn’t have believed it, if it weren’t for the self-conscious way the elf tucked his hair behind one of his pointed ears. “My people shunned me. I did not fit their ideal, so my choices were to remain an outcast or leave. That’s how I ended up with Bruce and the others.” 

“At least some good came out of it.” 

“What good would that be?” 

“I doubt you’d have met me otherwise.” 

“High opinion of yourself.” 

For a second, Jason smirked cockily at the elf, then let it fall away. “I know what it’s like to be an outcast. It’s why I prefer to work alone. It’s easier that way.” 

“Lonely way to live.” 

“I’ve never known any other.” 

“Then I have a suggestion.” 

“I’m all ears.” Jason made sure to look pointedly at the ear the elf had tucked his hair behind. 

“Cute. Hear Bruce out. Join with us provisionally. I’m the only one without a permanent partner-maybe you can be mine.” 

“What exactly is it your little group does?” 

“We’re sort of freedom fighters. We capture those that others can’t and restore peace wherever we can. It doesn’t pay since we do it in secret, but Bruce is… well, rich. He funds everything for us.” 

“Sounds cozy.” 

“We do good. Help people. It’s a decent life. Better than most live.” 

After weighing his options carefully, Jason leaned as close to the elf as he could get without causing his arms discomfort. “Fine. I’ll agree to a provisional trial on two conditions.” 

“Which are?” 

“Tell me your name and untie me.” 

“Hard bargain, but I suppose I’ll trust you. I have to if you’re to be my partner.” A dagger seemed to appear out of nowhere and his bonds were cut in a blink of an eye. “As for my name, it’s a bit difficult for you humans to pronounce. Everyone calls me Tim. I’ve grown rather fond of it, prefer it to my real name actually.” 

“Tim. Odd name for an elf, but it suits you.” 

“So, what now? You’ve got my name and freedom. What’s your plan?” 

“To return your kindness.” 

“How so?” 

“I’m going to cure your boredom.” Jason picked up the piece of cloth that had fallen forgotten between the two of them and twirled it ideally in his hands. “Perhaps, we can find another use for this.” 

“I think our partnership is going to be quite beneficial.” 

“It does appear to have its perks.” 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, yet.” 

“Really? Guess I’ll have to find a way to prove it to you.” 

“Guess so.” Tim grabbed the cloth from Jason’s hands with a tempting smile. “I’m thinking we start by having me put this back on you. What do you say?” 

“We’ve got plenty of time. Sounds like a good place to start.” 

“Then let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
